1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear seat table assembly for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rear seat table assembly for a vehicle, in which the rear seat table assembly is arranged in front of a rear seat console.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, a seat for a vehicle includes a seat cushion and a seat back, wherein the seat cushion is arranged at the chassis of the vehicle so that it may allow a passenger to sit down, and the seat back as a chair back is rotably arranged at the seat cushion.
Recently, for the convenience of a rear seat passenger, a vehicle with a rear seat table has been launched, wherein the rear seat table may be equipped at a rear side of a front seat back. Also, the rear seat table may be used to allow the rear seat passenger to read a book, to carry on business, and the like, and it may be used to put foodstuffs safely so that the passenger may take a meal briefly in the vehicle interior.
That is, the rear seat table of the prior art is equipped to the rear side of the front seat back so as to be rotated upward and downward. Accordingly, in case where the rear seat table is not used, the rear seat table is locked to a state adhered to the front seat back not to obstruct the rear seat passenger from moving. Also, in case where the rear seat table is used, a cup or a document to use may put on the rear seat table by upward rotating and fixing it centering around an upper axis.
But, according to the rear seat table of the prior art, when the front seat is moved to a front side for allowing the passenger to dwell in the rear seat, both of the front seat and the rear seat table are moved to the front side, and accordingly, there may occur a problem that a distance between the rear seat passenger and the rear seat table becomes remote so that the rear seat passenger may be difficult to use the rear seat table.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.